Dancin' Away With My Heart
by Cullen1723
Summary: Based off the Lady Antebellum song "Dancin' Away With My Heart" Enjoy and review! ONE SHOT. I haven't seen you in ages. For me you will always be 18 and beautiful and dancing away with my heart. I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me? AH


**Hello I'm BACKKKK! Yes, I know this is not what you all want. I am almost done the next chapter of _Famous Little__ Surprise_ and I need to start Farmer's Family next chapter. For the next few months I will upload ONE SHOTS, like this one and another one called "Enchanted", it is based off Taylor Swift's song. Another ONE SHOT is yet to be named, but I will tell you now it has an amazing summary and story line. Anyway enjoy this sweet treat!**

**Luv Cullen1723 aka Marie9625 on twitter.**

* * *

><p>Dancin' Away with my Heart<p>

Setting- 2008 spring dance

song- No Air

ages- 18

2012-Bella- work at coffee house

Edward- work at a music store

BellaPOV- 2012

"Yes Sir, we are open till eight in the evening" I responded for the six time.

"Thank you miss" he answered with a smile then left the coffee shop.

"I feel bad for being a bit rude to him" I mumbled as my regular customers walk in. Quickly I start their orders then I notice the husband is pushing a baby stroller.

"Hey Bella" the wife, Marie said with a dazzling smile.

"Hey Marie and Tanner. How are you two doing?" I asked as I realized Tanner went to sit down with the baby.

"Everything is amazing Bella! How are you?" she asked before glancing over her shoulder to look at her husband and child.

"I'm good. Who is that with your husband?" I asked while passing her two coffees with a chocolate muffin.

"That is my darling one month old son, Shane Spencer" she answered while paying.

"I bet he's a cutie just like his mom and dad" I complimented her while passing her a receipt.

"Aww sweetie. Come see little Shane" she gushed while picking up her order. I followed her to a small table where Tanner and little Shane now sat at.

"Hey Bella. Now you see why I came in all those times by myself" Tanner said chuckling to himself while balancing a baby with his right arm while his left hand picked up his coffee.

"Hey Tanner. I see now indeed" I said looking at a perfect mix of Marie and Tanner on one tiny little baby.

"Bella sweetie you and me need to catch up, but I think other customers are waiting" Marie said pointing to three people in line. Quickly I excused myself and went around the counter.

"Hey what can I get you?" I said smiling. I then realized this is a hulk like man only he is handsome and for some reason reminds me of a Teddy bear.

"I want a large black coffee. Oh I'm Emmett" the man said. I quickly wrote his name on a cup and fixed his order while he paid. Next in line was a blonde man and a little pixie.

"Hello one decaf regular and one cameral iced mocha. Mocha for Jasper and the decaf for Alice" he said handing me a credit card. Quickly I started their order and gave them a receipt.

"Em weren't you supposed to get Edward a coffee?" I heard Jasper asked Emmett.

"No. Remember I asked and he mumbled something like 'almost found her' then a name Ella, Gella, or was it Bella?" I heard Emmett question.

"Um Em it was Bella. He talks about this one dance and one kiss they had in high school" I heard the little pixie say.

"Alice I know our brother better than you do" Emmett exclaimed.

"Alice?" I whispered under my breath. Could this be the same Alice Cullen who is the sister to the one man that took my heart? I grabbed Alice's coffee.

"Coffee for Alice Cullen" I said loudly. The pixie whipped her body around with a confused expression then it formed into a unbreakable beautiful smile.

"ISABELLA SWAN! COME HUG YOUR BFF!" she shouted then jumped over the counter and squeezed me into a death gripping hug.

"Little Izzy Swan Girl! Hug big brother bear Em!" I heard Emmett before the hug had been joined by him. After a while they let me go. I grabbed their coffees and brought them to their table where Alice and Emmett were bouncing in their seats.

"So Bella now I'm married to Jasper" she said as she gestured to the blonde man from earlier.

"I'm married too" Emmett added while showing me a picture of a blonde woman who looked like a model. I nodded to both of them in approval.

"Edward misses you" Alice said. I stopped nodding and got up. I flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSE.

"Guys I missed you, but can you please leave" I all, but whispered. Alice and Emmett nodded, got up and left. Jasper did a little bow then quickly followed them.

"Bella, would you like to talk?" I heard Marie asked from behind me. I nodded as tears began running down my cheeks. Even though Marie is just a year older then me. She makes me feel better. Same with Tanner only he is two years older than me. He is always there with his wife to comfort me. Marie pulled me into a hug and pushed me into the empty chair between her and her husband.

"Well it all started with the spring dance my senior year of high school. Class of 08..."

**-2008 Spring- both are 18**

"Alice no one is going to dance with me. We only have ten minutes left" I said sadly while pulling on the blueish, purplish knee length spring dress. By doing this my curls fell in front of my face.

"Bella chill out!" Alice stressed while pushing my hair out my eyes.

"Alright now this is our last slow dance. So boys grab a fine lady and dance the night away!" the DJ announced. Eric Yorkie ran to Alice and brought her to dance as 'No Air' by: Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown.

"Lucky girl" I whispered. I just want to dance with one guy.

"Hey Bella" I heard Edward say. I looked away from my feet and up into the eyes of the most handsome guy at our school and my crush since freshmen year.

"Hey Edward" I said quietly.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked and I nodded gleefully. He took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. I rested my head on his shoulder while his arms held me by the waist.

**_So how do you expect me_**

**_To live alone with just me?_**

**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

"Bella" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I looked up and saw his bright green eyes light up. He licked his lips and shallowed hard. My hair fell in front of my eyes. Quickly he pushed my hair out of my eyes and cupped my face. Slowly he leaned in and so did I as soon as we did that our lips met. His soft and warm against my lips. I heard him groan as the song ended. Slowly we pulled apart and stared at each other with dazzling smiles.

**-Present time 2012-**

"..That night is the best night of my life. He confessed to liking me since freshmen year. For two months we dated. It seemed as if we were attached at the hip" I said gasping for air and using my hand to clean tears off my face.

" Our last night before college we cried in each others' arms till morning. After our 'I love you's, kisses, and hugs we never saw each other again. We lost touch and after a while I realized I lost more than just touch. I also lost my heart that night at the dance" I cried softly into Marie's black wavy hair. I felt Tanner start rubbing my back in comfort.

"Sweetie go follow those people that left" Marie said.

"Why?" I asked while trying to clean my face.

"We can see that you miss him. You lost your heart and spirit when he left" Tanner explained while gathering their belongings. I nodded in agreement.

"Well go girl! Go get your heart! We'll close up for you" Marie said before kissing my cheek and pushing me out the door.

**_I finally asked you to dance_**

**_On the last slow song_**

**_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball_**

**_I can still feel my head on your shoulder_**

**_And hoping that song would never be over_.**

I ran down the street as I saw Emmett holding the door open for Alice and Jasper.

"EMMETT WAIT!" I shouted as I finally came to a stop in front of Emmett.

"What's up Bella?" he asked as Alice and Jasper watched us.

"Where is Edward?" I asked out of breath.

"He works two blocks from here. That music shop Rockin' Rollin' Tunes" Alice said excitedly while bouncing. She realized what I was doing.

"Thanks" I said then started running again.

**_I haven't seen you in ages_**

**_Sometimes I find myself_**

**_Wondering where you are_**

**_For me you'll always be 18_**

**_And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart_.**

As I ran I wondered what his life would be like now. Does he still look the same? Will he remember me? I ran faster than I thought as I notice a huge black record with the words Rockin' Rollin' Tunes lit up on it. I stopped and stared as I could see a beautiful man playing guitar; his hair bronze, eyes bright green, and face of an angel. Slowly I take a few breathes then walk into the store. He doesn't see nor hear me, but I hear and see him.

"I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes

And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind

I can still feel you lean into kiss me

I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me" he sang as he plucked his guitar strings. He is singing Lady Antebellum _'Dancin' Away With My Heart'_. Just as he sang the last lines I joined in.

"**_You headed off to college_**

**_At the end of that summer and we lost touch_**

**_I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much_**" we sang. I caught him off guard. Quickly he looked towards my voice and his jaw dropped.

"Bella?" he whispered staring at me with amazement and wonder.

"Hi" I said walking a little bit closer to him. Quickly he put down his guitar and got up from his stool. He put his hands on my cheeks as soon as he got to me. Then he did the one thing I missed, he kissed me. Just like I remember; soft lips warm with passion and happy with remembrance of me. He pulled away after a minute or two.

"You're really here?" he asked breathlessly. I nodded with tears falling.

"I missed you so much" he said before kissing me again.

"Finally I've found my heart again" I whispered against his lips before being pulled into another hot passionate kiss. This continued until we both needed air to breathe.


End file.
